


Slam Poetry

by xlyaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, there might be some davekat if you sit and think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlyaria/pseuds/xlyaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam Poetry

The young troll cackled softly, the noise reverberating against the walls and into the ears of the less “experienced” of the duo that was engaged in some sort of slam poetry battle. He turned his head, the facial expression adorning him smelled of its usual anger and self-hatred. He stood, and briskly walked towards the teal blood, business to be had,  
“What are you laughing about, Terezi?” He awaited an answer, though he knew the response almost to a tee.  
She giggles again, “You suck.” She says simply; Dave laughs behind him and the smell of his cherry red blood bubbling beneath the pavement gray assaults the young female’s sensitive nostrils.  
He growls, and glares back at Dave, who’s still snickering. Just then, putting aside his anger, he stands taller, as opposed to his slouched battle position displayed as of late. A grin is on his face, and Terezi begins to have a bad feeling. “Why don’t you try it, Terezi? If you’re in any place to judge, surely you know more in the “slam poetry” arts than I do.”  
“Yeah, tz let’s have a rap battle.” Dave cut in.  
Karkat jabbed a finger at him, “Shut the fuck up, Strider!”  
He raised his hands in surrender, “Whatever, man.”  
A laugh emerges from the female troll’s teal coated throat, causing a bit of surprised from the one minded, there for focused on telling off Dave Karkat, “Sure. I’ll do it. But only if I can go against you. After all, I’m not an idiot like you, so I won’t go against the slam poetry master. I’ll take on the small fry first.”  
The smell of gray in Karkat’s face turned less of pavement and more so to an off white. The teal blood’s ears catch a signature Strider snicker. “Go on, Karkat. Or are you going to let her talk to you like that?”  
The next sound is a signature Vantas growl. Or guttural noise. You couldn’t call it a growl, not really. That being beside the point, you continue to grin in his face and he stares back out at you.  
“Alright fine. I’ll take you on Pyrope.”  
“Ready to lose, Vantas?”  
And so began one of the most poorly executed slam poetry battles in all of paradox space.


End file.
